Episode 49 (E2)
"The War For Westchester Manor" is the ninth episode of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 49th episode overall. It premiered on December 2, 2017. Synopsis "The battle begins." Plot THEN Earlier that morning, the Woodbury soldiers continue their long trek to the manor, trucks slowly driving, with two tanks following, as a majority of the remaining soldiers have to walk. In one of the main trucks, Brian is driving, Christie in the passenger seat, and Carlton is sitting in back. The boy in back is writing on a notepad. LIST OF KILLS Carlton goes down and writes names and tally marks. Donna. David. Ethel. Among other tally marks for strangers he's killed, Carlton scribbles out some names near the top of the list, deciding the past is best forgotten. "How's the hostage doing?" Christie asks. "Idiot boy, he thought he could get away from us." Brian says. "He was unconscious by the time we got him in the tank. This should help get us into that mansion." "And about the proposition?" Christie asks. "We kill them no matter what, Christie. Whatever they think doesn't matter. We know that we're going to strike no matter what they do." Carlton nods in agreement, though they don't see. NOW Immediately, Christopher guns down several Woodbury soldiers. The rest take cover and open fire on the manor survivors, as Christopher tackles Jake to the ground to protect him. "Go, now. Go find Ethan." Christopher orders. "What? I... what?!" Jake can barely hear him, nor can he properly process whatever he's saying. "Go! Run to Ethan! He's your best friend, go make sure he's okay!" Christopher shouts. Jake hastily stands up and runs, as Christopher crawls before getting up and sprinting in the other direction. Brian stands up on the tank proudly, nobody even noticing he hasn't taken cover, as he holds up the megaphone. "Storm the gates! KILL THEM ALL!" War cries are heard as soldiers start to storm forward. Christie leaps off the tank and begins running forward, shooting a pistol as she takes down several Stable soldiers. She reaches the middle of the battlefield before she hears a nearby voice. "Drop it." She looks to her left and sees Sarah standing there, holding a pistol up and aiming at her. Almost unsure of what to do, Christie stumbles back and drops her hand gun. "Sarah, I-I--" "You stupid bitch!" Out of rage and anger, Sarah fires the gun, putting a bullet in Christie's head, killing her instantly. As Christie's body collapses, Brian notices, eyes going wide as he watches Trace and Maria reach Sarah and pull her away from the battlefield, leaving Christie's dead body. "NO!" He leaps from the tank and sprints to her corpse, before he tries to aim at the girl who killed his lover. Seeing them gone, he runs off again as he realizes he is about to be pelted by bullets. "Fuck." Ethan mutters, unloading his rifle at Brian as the man sprints away. "What is it." Jake hastily arms himself with a rifle and looks across. Madela nods to them and begins shooting from the other watchtower, trying to sake out Brian and his soldiers. "Sarah shot Christie, but the Governor got away." Ethan sighs. "Bud, be careful. I'm not gonna let you just lean over and fall, or get shot." "We're fighting for our lives here. We both live or we both die. It's about trying to make it together. And if you die, I'm dying too. I'm not gonna live without you." Ethan stares. "This isn't the time. We gotta fight. Shoot, talk later." The two begin unloading more bullets on the soldiers below. Below the platform, walking along the wall, is Ernest, creeping to the door of the watchtower to get inside. However, just as he starts to open the door, a bullet zips through his skull, and the man falls to the ground, dead. "Bingo!" Hannah smirks, hiding from around the corner of the house. "Hannah, take this seriously, we need to get to Jean and get her and Bridget in the bus so they're safe in case we need to go!" Jane demands. "What we gotta do is fight, Jane!" Carol shouts, stepping ahead of her. "Fight for flight! These people killed my husband, they don't get to live!" "I like the cut of your jib, Carol! I've never felt this much adrenaline!" Hannah laughs, rushing out to take another shot. A bullet pierces her skull the moment she steps out from around the corner, and Hannah collapses dead before Carol and Jane. Jane almost screams as Carol directs her around the manor in the other direction. Roberto stares out the window in solemn silence, before he ducks down as soon as the window is shattered by a bullet. "Ben was killed, the manor is fucked..." He mutters. Suddenly, he has an idea. With no expression, he suddenly runs outside, dodging gunfire. He runs right for the tank, climbs up it, and lands inside. "Aha." He is immediately caught at gunpoint. William, the guard, smirks. "Well well well, thought you could take me out?" Roberto smirks and holds up an unpinned grenade. "Yes sir. Yes I did. This is for Walter." William can barely react as the grenade explodes, destroying the tank in a massive explosion as he and Roberto are both incinerated in the blast. "Fuck...!" Jake mutters, witnessing the whole thing. "Roberto, he... he killed himself...!" "He blew up the tank, he died for a noble cause!" Ethan reassures the panicking boy. "C'mon Jake, we gotta fight! Focus!" Jake's breathing picks up as a second tank rolls out from the woods, reinforcements pooling in through the gates. "I got this!" All of a sudden, a smirking Madela begins to gun down each and every reinforcement soldier, as she takes a grenade, unpins it, and throws it. The tank barely finishes rolling up as it is pelted by the grenade and destroyed in another fiery explosion. Ethan looks over in surprise. "That... what the fuck..." Madela nods. "I got your backs! Keep fighting!" She then goes back to shooting at the oncoming soldiers. Pete kicks open the side door and bursts out firing with Nick by his side. "Get to the fucking bus! We gotta be ready to help everyone!" "Dad, c'mon!" Nick fires as Pete stops, turning to run. Pete grabs his hand and they run, and Pete feels a weight after a moment. He trips as he turns to see Nick being dragged, a bullethole in his head. "No." Pete gasps, dropping to his knees. "No. No. NO!" He silently weeps, not even bothering to take in his surroundings. Ethan is back on the watchtower when he gets a signal from his walkie-talkie. He hastily grabs it and answers. "Hello? Skylar?!" Skylar ducks behind the bus, answering. "Ethan! I'm here! You and Jake have to round everyone up, they threw a Molotov at the mansion and it's already burning from inside! Plus, walkers are coming!" "We'll get everyone, just hang--!" Ethan is stopped as the walkie-talkie is knocked from his hand, and it falls and smashes on the ground at the bottom of the tower. He turns and is punched in the face by Tyler, who starts to strangle him. Ethan reaches for his gun, and Jake tries to shoot, when a shot rings out. "A-Ah...!" Tyler stops and stumbles back, holding his chest, as he falls over the railing of the tower, landing on his back on the fence and becoming impaled. Somehow still alive, he screams in muffled agony as walkers reach him and start to devour his contorted body. "Jake, you... saved me!" Ethan pants, gasping for air. "That wasn't me!" Jake shakes his head. They both look across at Madela, but she isn't paying attention to them. As they look around, they still cannot find the source of the shot. The shot comes from a sniper in the tree line, who lowers his gun and loads another bullet in. He takes off his goggles and huffs out another breath. "Take that, fucking scumbag... leave my people alone." The sniper takes another shot, and he is revealed to be Allen. Deaths *Christie Torres *Ernest *Hannah *Roberto *William *Nicholas Owens *Tyler *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Several unnamed Stable soldiers. Trivia *Last appearance of Christie Torres. **Christie is the 13th main character to die. *Last appearance of Ernest. *Last appearance of Hannah. **Hannah is the 14th main character to die. *Last appearance of Roberto. **Roberto is the 15th main character to die. *Last appearance of William. *Last appearance of Nicholas Owens. **Nicholas is the 16th main character to die. *Last appearance of Tyler. *This episode marks the return of Allen Watters after being absent from the series for thirteen episodes. **He is listed as a Special Guest Star to avoid spoiling his appearance in the episode. *The flashback sequence reveals that Donna was killed by Carlton. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two